


planned encounters

by destinyswish



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Begging, Delusions, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Implied Stalking, Implied/Referenced Drugging, Kidnapping, Multiple Orgasms, Obsessive Behavior, Other, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Yandere, like literally i know its 2018 but i love komaeda and writing him is so enjoyable, this is me having fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyswish/pseuds/destinyswish
Summary: You run into a familiar face.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And I'm back again with more Komaeda/Reader content!! This is gonna have two (maybe three??) parts and it's gonna have smut in the coming chapters. Hope y'all enjoy <33

It’d been hard to concentrate today. 

Never had you been an incredibly outstanding student, closer to perfectly average than anything else. Nonetheless, this was out of the ordinary for you. Teachers normally didn’t have anything to say about you, yet today you’d been nearly kicked out of the classroom for dozing off. Something else was muddling your thoughts. And it was bad. But you couldn’t quite put your finger on what it was, which was driving you crazy. Maybe you’d simply caught a cold? 

Keeping your eyes open was a chore as you walked the way home and you felt weirdly out of breath. It was a route you took daily, so deeply ingrained into your mind you’d be able to follow it blindfolded. Most of your daily routine was predictable, but you preferred it that way. It was comforting and familiar. Because of that, it didn’t come as a surprise that you were already halfway there while having been lost in thought.   
  
What was different than usual, was the voice suddenly brought to your attention. “Hey! Wow, I must be so _lucky_ to run into you here…” The voice was faintly familiar and trailed off as you froze in your tracks. Once you turned around to face the source, it was easy to recognize him. Nagito was a memorable character, that was for sure. You had provided him with some kind words in the past because, well, it seemed like he genuinely needed them. It was no secret how he often got shunned by his classmates because of his odd quirks.

Despite that, you weren’t able to fully grasp why he sounded so delighted to run into you. You’d only interacted with Nagito a handful of times, and while they weren’t unpleasant, you wouldn’t consider the two of you friends. You weren’t sure what to think of him, still, he seemed harmless enough. “Oh- Hello! Komaeda, right?… It’s been a while.”

The smile on the white-haired man’s face spread. “Ah, you even remembered the name of worthless trash like me? You truly are kind,” There it was. Such comments were that made your gut twist uncomfortably and your brow furrow in concern. He sounded like he was his own worst enemy. You couldn’t possibly imagine what made him develop such a self-destructive train of thought. Of course, you thought negatively of yourself from time to time as well; it was inevitable. But in the end, it always made you feel way worse. So, how did Komaeda have to be feeling? “And yes, to you, it must’ve been some time.”

The wording of that was a definite red flag, sending your fingers to nervously fumble with your sleeve. If the person standing opposite of you had been anyone else besides Nagito, you would’ve cut off contact immediately. Nevertheless, he was known for saying things that didn’t make sense, so you let it slip. It was undeniable there was one thing or another wrong with him; you couldn’t,  _shouldn’t_ , blame him. He’d been nothing but kind and polite to you.

And you weren’t able to deny the fact you found yourself drawn to him, in some sort of weird way. Nerves jittered in your stomach whenever he smiled in your direction. Perhaps he unnerved you. Perhaps you thought he was endearing, in his own strange way. Maybe it was a little bit of both. Regardless, you didn’t mind his company.  

“You shouldn’t say such things about yourself,” You said softly, as if you were afraid you might scare him off if you spoke your mind too loud. “I don’t think you’re trash. To be honest, I don’t think anybody does. And if they do, they’re not worth your time. You deserve much better than that.” Shifting your eyes away from him, it was a tad embarrassing to look straight at him while saying this, you continued.

“I think you’re a kind person,” You looked back at him, giving him a gentle smile. Because you meant what you were saying, you did believe he was a good person. You also believed he needed some form of professional help. “And more than what you think you are.”

Komaeda appeared taken aback by your words, even blinking a couple of times in disbelief, before a pink flush spread across his pale features. He let out his signature awkward laugh. “That’s not true…” He mumbled barely above a whisper, hands shaking. “But-”

“Don’t,” You cut him off, deciding to up your game a little. Because you felt bad for him. Maybe no one ever said such things to him, maybe this was what he needed. He certainly wasn’t proclaiming his self-deprecation as loud as a minute before. “I’m no liar. I really think you’re wonderful and pretty cute-”  
  
He suddenly took a few steps forward and before you had the chance to back away, he clasped one of your hands between two of his own and brought them to his chest. Nagito’s skin was unbelievably cold, sending goosebumps to dance across your arms. Though part of the cause for that would also be how close he was to you. His eyes looked almost glazed over up close and his breathing sounded laboured, the colour on his cheeks only deepening further.

“I don’t know what you’re doing to me, my hope…” He whispered, breath fanning against your face. You found yourself frozen in place, a shiver shooting up your spine. Coherent thoughts became difficult as your gaze was caught in his own, like a spiral drawing you to its centre. The emptiness of these streets rarely was a bother to you, however, right now, you were wishing for some random passerby to take note of the situation more than anything else. With Komaeda’s luck though, that seemed unlikely. “Please, tell me more. I know I’m being selfish-” A thin line of drool slipped from his mouth.

While most of you wanted to run away and never look back, there was another, albeit quieter, part of you whispering into your mind. There was something nice, almost pleasurable, about having such a devoted interest directed towards you. You’d always just blended into the crowd, nobody ever having pain you much special attention. To have someone drooling over a simple thing as praise, trembling because of you… You shoved those thoughts away, vowing not to let them resurface again.   
  
Your sympathy only goes so far. You rip yourself away from his grasp, taking a couple of steps backwards and nearly falling over. The slight rush of adrenaline pumped into your blood earlier had provided your body with enough to stay upright but with that fading, exhaustion clawed its way back into you. Something had been sapping away at your energy this entire day. Now, your body finally decided this was its limit. Dizziness made the world swirl and dark spots littered your vision.   
  
Frail arms wrapped around your form, keeping you from falling. When you tried to wriggle free their grip on you was surprisingly tight, though your fatigue could also play a large part in that. “Careful. I’m sorry about that, I thought it wouldn’t work as slow as it did… You almost got into trouble because of someone as worthless as me,” Komaeda dragged you along, seemingly uncaring if your legs buckled underneath you. He talked as if there was nothing incredibly wrong with this situation, and that calmness was what terrified you the most. “I didn’t know how to convince someone as perfect as you to go along with me otherwise.”  
  
It seemed like you were tangled up in this way farther than you could have imagined, that Nagito was way more unhinged than expected. “But they won’t be able to sully you anymore.” Confusion took more and more of a hold on you with each word that escaped his lips.   
  
“My everything… I’m so glad to have you so close to me- I will satisfy you, keep you happy, I promise!” The excited tremor in his voice from before returned and his grip on your arm tightened. His pace quickened. “Whatever you want me to do, I will. I’ll grovel for you if that’s what you want.”  
  
You wanted to scream but your consciousness was slipping through your fingers like sand. Every step you took was another journey. Komaeda would have to carry you if he wanted to take you any further. He didn’t seem to have a problem with that, burying his face momentarily in your hair as he did so. The white-haired man pressed a kiss on top of your head, making you turn your face the other way.    
  
“Don’t be afraid, I’ll take you home.” He purred, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear with one of his icy digits.   
  
Though your head was clouded, you did know one thing. You were going the wrong way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut....... Please read the tags y'all i have no regrets.

You awoke and, for a moment, you were able to believe the occurrence with Komaeda had simply been a vivid dream. And a weird one at that. But as the ceiling came into focus and the soft sounds of pacing footsteps made their way to your ears, it became clear that such a thing wasn’t the case. The bed was soft and plush and you wanted to curl up again, wishing this time you would come to in your own room. Nevertheless, you needed to focus.

You stared at Nagito from beneath barely open eyelids, following his movements. He paced without rest, mumbling incoherent words under his breath and occasionally glancing at your ‘sleeping’ form. Despite your situation, an almost unnatural calmness had settled over you; if you were to panic now, surely any chance of escape would be lost. So instead you inspected the room you were currently in.

There was only one apparent exit: a door right opposite of your resting spot. One that Komaeda was currently blocking. From the corner of your eye, you could make out a faint light source. You weren’t able to fully see it though, as too much movement would alert your captor, so you couldn’t tell whether it was a window or a lamp.

There didn’t seem to be any possible escape route and with your mind racing, you couldn’t think of anything you should do in this type of situation. You’d never expected to end up like this, most people wouldn’t. Regardless of your earlier composure, your heart rate started quickening. With a slight shift of your body came the unmistakable sound of clinking metal and the cold grip around your right ankle started making sense.

_You were chained._

You weren’t the only one alerted by the noise. Nagito’s head snapped towards you and he came to a halt, eyes meeting yours. There wasn’t much use in hiding anymore; you were afraid he’d be able to see right through your act. Never had he struck you as a violent type, though it appeared your opinion of him needed some serious changes anyway, so you were remaining cautious. What he wanted from you in the first place remained a mystery, one that bothered you greatly.

"You're finally awake..." Komaeda said softly, walking up to your bedside. "You were taking a while. For a moment, I thought I'd messed up. Wouldn’t be surprising for scum like me..." He trailed off as he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching his hand out to stroke your cheek. The corners of his lips twitched when you flinched away from his touch.   
  
"Are you alright, my hope?" That particular pet name left a bitter taste in your mouth. "Do you want something to eat or drink? I'll get it for you immediately!" The memory of how he literally drugged you was still fresh in your mind, causing your nerves to flare up. No way in hell were you accepting any of that right now. You shook your head in reply, opting to remain silent.   
  
The white-haired man let out a sigh. "Please... What can I do to make you feel better?"   
  
Those words sent a flash of frustration through you, making you momentarily throw all caution to the wind. Your nose scrunched up.  "You kidnapped me, Komaeda. I- I honestly don't know what to say to you right now," Your voice cracked as saying it out loud forced you to fully face reality. Forcing the tears welling up back down, you gather all the resolve you can muster. "The only thing you can do to make me feel better is  _to let me go._  "   
  
"I can't!" His reply was immediate, desperation dripping from his tone and gaze narrowed. "You don't understand! No, you wouldn't, wouldn't-" Nagito let out a shuddering breath. "Those people would stain a hope as bright as yours. I'm saving you, I'm keeping you happy... I am the only one who can take care of you, who knows what you *need*." With each word falling from his lips it becomes more and more clear how absolutely insane he is. You begin shaking despite how warm you are.   
  
The only thing you don't understand is- "Why me? I'm nobody special." You voiced your thoughts out loud. Because that is what you perceived as true. You had things you enjoyed, interests you pursued, like nearly every human out there. But you weren't as outstanding as the kinds of people Komaeda usually trailed behind. You had always considered yourself just another drop of water in the sea, as pathetic as voicing such a sentiment might sound.   
  
Before you even processed what was going on, Komaeda was on top of you. His face was dangerously close to yours, his breath tickling your skin as you squirmed.  You desired to sink away into the mattress underneath you and never resurface again. "Who convinced you of that? Tell me." Even if his voice was calm, there was an undeniable dangerous edge to it. And his eyes, usually looking at you with heated adoration, had lost all their warmth. This coldness was clearly not directed at you, nevertheless, it made your gut twist.   
  
"I'll end anyone who speaks bad of you, I'll kill them in your name..." A loopy grin stretched on his features as if he was getting enjoyment out of just the thought of it. "You should never hear anything except praise. You're perfect, my everything. I'll worship you always, you fill me with such happiness." You couldn’t imagine how such a twisted obsession could make anyone happy. This wouldn’t end well for either for you.

Regardless, there was a slight blush rising to your cheeks because of his attention. There was something enthralling about it, a high you would never get anywhere else. When had anyone ever cared so much about you, touched you like you were so special to them? You liked Komaeda, you knew for a while you did. But this was way too messed up for anything healthy to be taking place. Nonetheless, with every word he spoke, with every touch of his fingers rubbing your back you felt yourself getting lost more and more in his delusional fantasy. Your chest felt tight and breathing took too much effort, it was all unnatural.

You weren’t supposed to just lay still here. When you imagined yourself caught in these kinds of circumstances, you’d always thought you would fight back, struggle, do anything. Nevertheless, he was getting to you, worming his way into your mind. It would be too easy to attempt to relax and let him take care of you. Whatever intentions he had, it didn’t seem he planned on hurting you.

Wouldn’t it be better to give in for a little bit, to relax and then see what happens next? Right now, you definitely won’t be able to make it out. So why not block it all out and simply listen to what he had to say? It was twisted. You were messed up.  _God, what were you supposed to do?_  It took everything in you not to burst into sobs. Nagito shifted his hips, grinding against you in a way that sent a pang of heat towards your core. He had to be doing it on purpose.

“I still can’t believe I’ve got you here like this- You’re so beautiful.”

You were never much of a fighter. It was a truth that you were made to come to terms with in that moment, fear rendering your body immobile and mind a mess.

“Do you like me? Have you ever thought about me the way I’ve done about you?” His words were no louder than a whisper, his digits trembling against your sides as he loomed over you. Thankfully, his face wasn’t as close to yours as before “Your words from earlier… I can’t stop thinking about them.”

Should you lie? Would telling the truth make everything worse or would he be convinced that you’d be able to walk free? You hoped for the latter, you really did. “Well, I, uh-” You avoided his piercing gaze, instead staring at the wall behind him. You had to choose now. “I liked you, yes… I thought you were nice, and uh, cute.“ The words were out there before you really thought about them. An uncomfortable silenced hung in the air for a few moments before Nagito smashed his lips against yours.

He slipped his tongue in through your slightly parted lips. The kiss was sloppy and your teeth clacked together because of his enthusiasm and inexperience. Nagito humped against you, causing your face to flush and a moan to vibrate against his lips. You didn’t move back much but he didn’t seem to mind, letting out a low moan. When the two of you parted, a thin strand of drool connected the two of you.

“I’m so happy to hear you say that…!” He said between pants, his grey eyes glazed over. “You must be glad as well if you like me- We can be together now.” Nagito peppered the side of your neck in kisses, sending goosebumps all over your body. If you just ignored what was truly going on, you could enjoy this, lose yourself in the pleasure. Each of his touches left you weaker than the last, making it harder to think straight. He moved up, licking the outer shell of your ear as you let out a soft whimper.

“You should’ve told me earlier. We could have had a lot more fun before this, you know?” A dazed smile was stretched onto his lips. He looked feverish at this point, eyes roaming across your body and panting. Nagito started grinding against you more and more, a shivering mess at this point. You would be lying if you said it wasn't doing anything to you either. Your body reacted to the sensations naturally, sending jolts of pleasure through you.

“Even if I don’t understand what you’d ever see in worthless trash like me…”

It was all so conflicting. On one hand, you wished to throw him off you and sob but a part of you, one that was quickly winning ground, wanted to relax and let the pleasure melt away everything else. You bit on your bottom lip to prevent any noise from escaping. With a particular well-aimed thrust, Nagito ripped a moan from your mouth and his grin grew. He was clearly eager to drink in more of your sounds.

“I want to, no, I have to repay you for everything you’ve done for me,” His voice was breathless, features flushed and eyes glinting with desperation. “You’ve made me feel so good, so happy- You’re only worthy of the best treatment, my love...” Komaeda’s cold fingers toyed with the edge of your pants.

“So, won’t you let me take care of you?”

Your breath hitches for a second and your mouth dries. Judging by how he’s acting, you’d be surprised if he actually stopped if you refused. Underneath all the unpleasant feelings, a form of excitement bubbled. Now that he’s stopped his movements, you do miss the mind-numbing bliss. Your body wants more. It’s disgusting, you’re disgusting but you nod. “That’s a good girl,” Nagito cooed, pulling your pants down in seconds.

Instead of his knee rubbing against your clothed clit, he’s using his fingers. “You’re already so wet,” He stated like an observation as he started rubbing circles on the fabric. You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment. It doesn’t take long before Nagito pushes your panties aside and pumps one digit inside of you. Your slick folds easily parted for him. Though you reflexively tried to squeeze your thighs shut, he kept them open with his other hand.

Soon enough he slipped a second finger in and curled them just right, sending a keening cry to fall from your lips. It was wrong, but god did it feel good. Your nerves were set alight, pleasure running through your veins. His pace was relentless, hitting all the right spots. Sweat started appearing on your skin because of the fire consuming everything inside you, his fingers feel so good rubbing along your inner walls, and your body just about melts.

“I love how you feel against me… Around my fingers… You're doing absolutely perfect for me, princess.”

Though you tried to bite down any moans, once Nagito started rubbing circles on your clit with his thumb, you lost all composure. The fact he grew more enthusiastic with each little noise didn’t help. You rocked your hips against his pumping fingers in a desperate chase for your release. The coil in your stomach was unbearably tight. Your mouth hung open while you were approaching your orgasm, fists holding onto the sheets underneath you for dear life. All shame was thrown out the window as pleasure was the only thing you could think of. Fuck. You felt so close, just a little bit more and-

“Nnhn-! Nagito, please-” You didn’t know what you were begging for and the call for that man shattered the spell for a moment, nonetheless, you were too far gone. Everything was perfect, wasn’t it? In any other situation, you would’ve adored being able to come apart underneath him. He shifted his thumb, now massaging your nub and you squeal.

Nagito panted out your name as the slick noises of your arousal filled the room. “Come on- Cum for me, you’ve been doing so great.” His voice barely had the sharp edge of a command to it, nonetheless, it’s what pushed you over the edge. You writhe against him as you ride out your climax, his slender fingers prolonging your pleasure. Jolts and shivers shook you to your core, causing you to buck your hips against the cause of it. All discomfort has melted away and a comfortable warmth settles over your body.

It took a little bit before you were able to think straight again and the buzzing heat never fully left. Komaeda pulls his fingers away from you, licking them clean. “You taste amazing, my love,” He purred, trembling in excitement. His arousal was still hard against your leg. “I’m the only one who’ll ever get to see you like this- You’re mine, I would, yes, I- I would  _die_ for you.”

As he pulled you in for another kiss, your tongues tangling together, he undid himself of his pants. He lined his hard cock with your entrance, pushing into you in one fluid motion. Your slick entrance provided no resistance against him and he pushes into the hilt. Your mind goes blank, a loud mewl falling from your lips. Your dripping cunt was still sensitive from your previous orgasm, in all the right ways. Every movement sent sparks of heat through you as you squirm against him.

“A-aah… I waited so long to have you like this… Do you know how often I’ve dreamt of this moment?” His words are choked between his laboured breathing. Komaeda rests his forehead against yours, he slowly pulls out before easing back in. “How- How often I’ve finished to the thought of you, how often I had to walk off and hide s-somewhere?” The tremor in his voice was unmistakable. As deranged as it all sounds, it sends a wave of feverish heat to crash into you.

“Nothing, none of it, compares to the real thing…” Drool slid down Komaeda’s chin as he began thrusting more fervently, He didn’t look desperate anymore, he looked  _depraved_. He drew back again only to slam his hips into yours this time, forcing a pitiful, needy whimper out of you. You threw your head against the pillow, your back momentarily arching off the mattress.

With Nagito’s pent-up excitement and your remaining sensitivity, it’s no surprise that neither of you last long. Your walls fluttered and tightened around his cock, causing a groan to slip past his lips. You let out a choked sob when he changed angles and hit a particular bundle of nerves, your eyes hazy and cunt sopping. He continued abusing that spot until you were nearly screaming, making it his mission to turn you into a mess. Even as he pounded into your, praises spilled from his lips like prayers, your name a mantra for him.

“Nagito! I’m so close- Oh, hngh, _I can’t_ -”

Instead of keeping you on the edge, he seemed determined to make you reach your limit as quickly as possible. His fingers were back on your clit again, teasing and ghosting over the warm skin. You whined loudly, walls tightening around his cock. It’s impossible for you to stop the bliss from taking over all of your senses. Your muscles tense and Nagito buries himself inside of you as deep as possible, finishing and coating your walls white. You feel full of his warm seed as it dripped from your sore pussy.

“I love you- So, so much! G-god, you’re perfect…!”

This wasn’t what love was supposed to be. You were too tired to fight back, you didn’t want to. Exhaustion made your body and mind heavy. When the morning came, you would regret all of it. For now, you were happy to play the part he wanted you to. There was a desperate, craving part of you that never wanted him to stop giving you that kind of special attention, yearning for it.

  
“I, I love you, too…”


End file.
